


Birthday

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthdays, Janus isnt the biggest fan of glitter, M/M, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “this is the opposite of what i told you to do.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 61





	Birthday

Janus looked around at the birthday decorations covering the walls of the small apartment. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes bet the big ‘Happy Birthday!’ banner hung across the window on the far wall.

“This... This is the opposite of what I told you to do,” Janus said, voice quiet and he tried to process the bright colours.

He didn’t celebrate his birthday. It wasn’t something he grew up really caring about, nor was it something he had many feelings about as an adult.

Roman pouted with his hands behind his back. “I thought it’d be sweet to do something for you anyway.”

Janus appreciated that. “I know, Roman. But I really don’t need so much... So much uh- Colour. Or glitter - I really don’t need this much glitter.”

“Everyone needs a bit of glitter-”

“I’ll be trying to clean it all up for months, dearest. You know what glitter is like.”

Roman looked down. Janus felt bad.

“I appreciate it, I do. I love that you went through so much effort for me. Thank you.”

Roman perked up. “I had Patton help make a cake, too! Your favourite.”

“Oh?” Janus smiled. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”


End file.
